


Adulting

by neveroffanon



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, takes place after 2.04 but before 2.09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveroffanon/pseuds/neveroffanon
Summary: Prompt: Annie walks in to see Beth sitting across Rio’s lap, with her hands bound behind her. ‘I can explain’ says Beth.





	Adulting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ms. nikkimoneypenny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ms.+nikkimoneypenny).



Annie jiggled her key from the knob, and swung the door shut behind her.  It was a little weird that it was locked.  Beth usually left it open for the kids and her and Ruby.  The van was parked outside the garage like usual, though.  “Beth, where you at?”  She called, peeking into the kitchen.  It was spotless, dishwasher gurgling along.  For once, Annie didn’t have to push away a stab of jealousy.  She’d done all the dishes, made breakfast for Sadie— well, cereal and orange juice, which was still pretty fucking good considering the stress she was under— and put away all her clothes before leaving.  She was adulting like a boss.  And it seemed like her sister wasn’t, which was a fun surprise.  

“You’re taking a bath aren’t you?” Annie shouted in the direction of Beth’s bedroom. “We got cash to wash!  No time like the present!  Let’s go!”  She waited in the hall, but the house was still and silent.  Annie crossed her arms and then with a whispered _fuck it_ , strode down the hall, and pushed open Beth’s door.  And stopped.  

“What are you doing?”

Beth twitched at the sound of her voice.   _Twitched_.  And shot her a glance so full of desperation, Annie wasn’t sure if she should dive bomb gangfriend, and get him good in the face with her fist, or run from the room so her sister could finish whatever kinky shit she’d started.  

“This is, _oh God_ , this isn’t what it looks like.  I can explain.”  Annie drew herself into the room a step, dragging her eyes over them both.  Rio sat, shirt unbuttoned, and _damn_ if he didn’t look like a full meal, eyes unwavering on her sister, a hand on her bare knees, her skirt pushed halfway up her thighs and legs draped over his own.  He looked like Rex after he’d had some leaves.  All sated.  She gagged, face contorting.  But sated wasn’t a word she ever wanted to think about again in relation to gangfriend’s face.   

Beth glared at her, and Annie shrugged.  It wasn’t her fault.  She was the one who was getting some from a gangster.  She raised both hands, sighing.  “Look, I don’t really want to know what you guys are doing.  But since I’m apparently the voice of reason here, I’d like to remind you that this is mixing business with pleasure and usually that doesn’t work out so well.”  Rio flicked her a glance, face like stone, and looked back at Beth.

“Rio?” Beth asked, gangfriend’s name coming out sharp, like he was one of the kids misbehaving.  

“Take it up with HR,” he replied and if he wasn’t a gangster with throat tats and a gun, Annie would have sworn that he giggled.  

Annie stared at him, for a full minute, then turned what she hoped was a death glare on her sister.  “Is that like an inside joke?  Are you guys high?”

“You could say that,” Rio replied, slow and voice low enough even through her frustration, Annie could see the attraction.  Fuck if she had a snack looking dude like Rio looking at her, the way he did Beth, she’d sure as shit let him tie her up and have his way with her too.  Annie sighed.  

“Right yeah.  I’m out.  Beth I’m coming back in an hour and by then I’m gonna need you to be done with this episode of 50 Shades and ready to get to work, ok?”  Annie waited, glared at her sister.  She looked like she was high— her eyes were huge.  “Beth!” Annie ground out, and finally, her sister looked away from Rio to nod at her.  Annie shook her head, turned and walked out, making sure to slam the door on her way.  

She strode through the house, trying not to think too hard on the way Beth had looked at gangfriend.  Annie couldn’t remember seeing Beth look like that at anyone.  Beth was always on and ready to take care of shit.  Beth was the one who adulted.  She was the one who lagged behind.  Getting caught up with guys and fucking stuff up.  She shrugged a little, as she walked out the door and tugged it shut.  Rio was either going to be the best thing that had happened to her sister in a long time or the worst.  Dick wasn’t worth the mess that came after, most of the time.  She chewed on a nail for a moment, thinking of Brad-Brian-Brendan and Gregg, and all the rest and then dug her keys out of her pocket.  Beth had told her once, when Sadie was being an annoying ass about bedtimes, that experience was the best teacher.  She jammed the key in the door, locked it and pulled it out.  Beth knew best, generally, how to do this adult shit.  She deserved to mess up sometimes.


End file.
